The Family Business
by DCCDchick
Summary: Bella never really was normal. Edward never came back. She has to move on. Two years later, she realizes she’s not changing. Renee reveals a secret that turns her world upside down. Bella has a new mantle to uphold. It all started with a bad hair cut…


Ok, maybe it's a little stupid of me to start another story, but i stumbled upon this (i wrote the first chapter awhile ago) and felt like i need to publish it because I really like it. VPG is still a go. I couldn't up date because ihad lost my jumpdrive i found it, but now i have to get around to writing the next chapter and wrapping that up.

**The Family Business **

Bella never really was normal. Edward never came back. Two years later, she realizes she's not changing. Renee reveals a secret that turns her world upside down. Bella has a new mantle to uphold. It all started with a bad hair cut…

**Chapter One: The Bride's Goodbye.**

It all started with a bad hair cut. Looking back on that day, I knew that hair cut had saved me a lot of trouble. It wasn't that bad. Just really, really different. I took Bella Swan, and turned her into a woman. I had thought when I first saw in the mirror of the hair salon in Port Angeles, that it was a fitting hair cut for a woman, for a bride, for a wife. None of the things I wanted to be. I consideration the hair cut as a rite of passage, taking me from young, sweet Bella Swan to Mrs. Jacob Black. I didn't realized, that hair cut was leading me to a whole new life.

My mother tweaked one last strand of my horrid hair cut into place. She stepped back and admired her work, beaming. "Wow," she exclaimed, stretching the word out into three long syllables. I peered past her, into the mirror, and was shocked at the reflection staring back at me. I almost didn't recognize her. I didn't look like Bella Swan. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married." My mother whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. "You're only twenty."

"I love him." I said, more to convince myself then my mother.

"I know," She said, fussing with my long, white, elegant, dress. It was simple, lean white satin dress, the only ornate design was the off the shoulder long lace sleeves. Not expensive, but perfect for me.

My mother was set on the groom not seeing the dress before the wedding day, and I was pleased that she had kept to that. I wanted Jacob to see this beautiful dress on me when I walked down that aisle. I smiled slightly, remembering his reaction upon seeing me on senior prom night. I even had to admit to myself that I looked more beautiful than that day.

I turned my head sideways to see how my mother had done my hair all around. It was twisted up, nicely sophisticated but she still managed to make it look a bit messy with perfect strands of curls coming down on either side. I had never experimented with my hair like this before, and it looked absolutely stunning. I was glad that my mothers whims had once lead her to a hair dresser's class.

"All right, you're a genius," I complimented her, knowing she wouldn't leave until I did. I noticed my voice was hoarse and I needed some water.

"I know," she beamed again. Then she frowned. "You don't sound so good. Thirsty?"

I nodded. "Can you get me some water please?"

"Sure." She left the small bathroom in Charlie's house, swinging the door shut behind her. I fussed with my dress, making it lay perfectly, trying not to think about the day, and night, a head of me. It wasn't that I didn't love Jake. I did. I just didn't love him as a husband. He was good for me though, and he loved me with a passion. I had to grow up. I had to stop hanging on to Edward Cullen. Pulling up my dress at the waist, I stepped onto the close toilet lid to look through the small window. In the back yard, my father and Jake overview the men putting up the huge white tent. Quil and Seth were setting up a sound system, while Sam unfolded small, white, round tables and matching chairs. Emily and Rachael wove fake lilies into the arch. A white carpet guided my step to the archway. In less then two hours, I would follow Claire and her trail of flowers to that sacred place. And I would vow myself to Jacob Black.

My mother returned, scolding me for standing on the toilet seat. I stepped off of my makeshift stool, and accepted the glass of water she handed me.

"Thanks," I said, draining the glass.

She took a long look at me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Nervous..." I let my voice trail off, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"You don't feel…different, do you?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, ma, I'll only about to get married." I snapped, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry. High strung."

Renee gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and her voice was also gentle. "You look stunning. Jacob is going to be blown away when he sees you. I know you're nervous now, but try to just enjoy tonight. It's _your_ night and no one can take that away from you."

I gave her a timid smile, and my eyes welled with tears as I looked at my soon to be husband-in-law through the window. "Thanks, mom," I said, giving her a hug. She hugged me back and then smoothed out my dress.

I cleared my throat. "Not to be rude...but do you mind if I have a minute alone?" She looked as if she really didn't want to leave but then she smiled at me and nodded. "Of course." She shut the door lightly behind her. I let my head fall into my hands. This was it. I was finally going to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Black. My throat suddenly felt dry again. I couldn't shake the traitorous feelings that I wanted to be Mrs. Isabella Marie _Cullen._ No. I wouldn't be so weak. Edward left me. Jake was there for me. I had gotten past Edward, but then why was my stomach so tight? It had to be because I knew that my fate was coming nearer... Should most brides look forward to their first night with their husbands?

I took a deep breath and raised my head. There were blotches of red on my cheeks and my eyes looked too hectic. I was breathing very hard, and I knew I needed to calm myself down. I stood up and went to the bathroom door and drooped to the floor. My dress was getting messed up, but at this moment I didn't care. I realized, I need to say goodbye to them, if I ever wanted to get over them.

There was a light tap on the door and it made me jump. As of this moment, I didn't want to see anyone right now. I just needed a few minutes to myself, and I was in no shape to talk to anyone. I didn't answer.

"Bella?" I recognized my mom's voice. "I have your shoes." I suppressed a groan. The last thing I needed right now was Renee spending some more time dressing me up. I remained silent.

"Bella?!" her voice sounded alarmed now.

"I'm fine, mom," I replied dully. "I told you I needed a few minutes. I'll be out in a sec."

"But - "

"No, mom. Just hang on, okay?"

There was silence, and then she said, "All right."

It was not getting better. I couldn't breathe right, and I could feel my heart thumping against my chest. My hands were starting to sweat, and in this long sleeved dress, I could feel a light sweat dew out on my forehead too. I pushed a few strands out of my forehead and blew out air. I tried not to think about how much time I had before I would be walking down that aisle. Where was Edward? What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about me? I just needed a goodbye.

My mind was filled with Edward's beautiful face, smiling at me widely. My heart eased up a bit, and I closed my eyes, trying to focus on his perfect face longer, though I knew I was betraying Jake. There was a loud knock on the door. This time, my mom did wait for me to grant her access.

"No, mom-" But she was already in the bathroom, door closed behind me.

"Oh, honey." She said, taking in my distraught appearance. I couldn't help but jump into her arms. I looked into her eyes and I knew she knew what I was feeling inside. Not to the fullest extent but my mother knew almost everything about me. She kissed my hair as I cried into her shoulder, washing away hours of makeup. "Are you sure you're not making a mistake?"

I couldn't have her thinking that. She needed to know I would be happy. "No. I told you...Jake is _the_ _one_. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. He loves me, and I-I love him." I sobbed. She hugged me again. "I know what you mean. It's just pre wedding jitters."

My eyes welled up with tears as I thought of how easily she believed me. How easily everyone one believed me. The tears spilled over and I was sobbing into my mom's shoulder again.

"Isabella!" My mom sounded extremely worried. "Bella, honey, if you don't want to do this, you can just tell me, and I'll tell everyone to go home, do you understand me?"

I choked on a sob. "No, Mom. No...that's not it. I'm just..." I looked into her eyes again. "Is my makeup smearing?" I couldn't help asking.

"No." She eyed me closely. "Water proof."

"Mom, how much longer?"

"They're still setting up. About an hour and a half."

I nodded. "Mom, can I borrow your car?" I asked. "I just need to do something." I _needed_ to say goodbye to them. She seemed to understand. "Call me if you need me, all right? I'll make sure no one knows you're gone." I nodded, she gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, handing me her car keys.


End file.
